the_hylo_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Jacks
Seven Jacks Seven Jacks is an alien known as a Kershan, hailing from the planet Kersha. She takes up the role of the comedic character despite her place in Hylo. Kershans are a cold-blooded reptilian species known for being tree-dwellers, whcih shows in many of her habits. Seven has a penchant for mischeif and often causes havoc simply for the fun of it. Her morals are very lose but she has changed since becoming engaged to Thomas, better known as Watcher. Seven now has a daughter named Keda'aitrine whom she often leaves with her Warden so she can go on her adventures. History Seven began as a young hatchling named Suiben. Suiben was often bullied and pushed around by the other hatchlings and even some adults because she has a rare mutation that causes her to grow a special kind of gem on her forehead. This gem allows her connections to the Spirit Realm as well as a myraid of other properties. Eventually, the bullying got so bad she had to be pulled out of school and homeschooled. She was able to learn properly like this, despite her brother going to school regularly. Upon reaching her fourteenth year, one of the townsfolk had enough of the town freak and let the local authortities know of the illegal freak being harbored there. The current leaders were very supersitious and often persecuted those who were perceived to be a threat. Suiben and her family were kidnapped from their homes and dragged to the main capital where they were executed, death by lethal overdose. Suiben was forced to watch before they forced her into a special kind of pod, usually designed to get rid of the dead, before they fired her off into space to die. For close to six-hundred years, she was dead. Her soul had retreated deep within her own chakra, where she passed those long centuries by observing the goings on back down on Kersha. The alien girl had matured vicariously through others of her kind. Suiben found a new chance at life when an old, ancient god found her soul within the Void. He fely pity for her lonely soul and decided to extend an offer to her. She would give her service to him by exploring and watching the Universe, and he would bring her back to life and protect her. Suiben did not hesitate to take it. Suiben was then reborn as Jackeasa, and her first mission was on the neighboring plant Draconia. Dracons were biological cousins of the Kershans, although their culture differed greatly. Not much happened on Draconia, although she did manage to steal a ship from one of the ports so she could move about in space without having to hide on somebody elses ship. Her mission ended and she was allowed to move planets, this time to a notorious scum planet known a Cthuria. Everything began to go downhill from there. Jackeasa got mixed up with the wrong people, a famous gang known for drug smuggling and murder. Little Jackeasa was a perfect candidate as an assassin. She had no choice in the manner, as she refused to ask for help from her new master and was going to die if she did anything otherwise. Her first few years on Cthuria were spent doing hits for the gang as well as mob leaders. She learned to take joy in it, in order to stop herself from going mad. It worked, and she became known for the first time as 'The Jester', for her laughter and ever-present grin. It was not a pleasant time in her life and she often looks back on these years as the dark ages of her lifespan. Eventually she managed to escape the planet, and moved on. She then bounced from planet to planet for a few hundred or so years, doing her duty and making sure the mob stayed off her back. Never staying in one place, and keeping herself on her toes by trying new things. Her travels didn't stop until she reached Earth, at around the time when the Roman Empire ruled. She was intruiged, and decided to go there for her next mission. Jackeasa was surprised at the savage yet somehow civilized people that lived on this planet. So cruel and evil yet at the same time clean and calm. Chaos at its finest. Disguising herself as one of them, Jackeasa began her secret life as an observer. Occasionally she would influence history, say, by eating somebody important, driving certain people insane, or just causing plain havoc. Chaos was her drug and she did indeed love it. It went on like this, the 1900's swinging around, much to her intruige as things began moving along suddenly, after centuries of stasis. Or at least to her, as the Industrial Revolution and such had little meaning to her. Eventually she found Hylo, a land of tall trees and fog. She was one of the first residents to arrive there, and didn't hesitate to build her new home in the tallest tree possible. It was there she nested quietly for about half a decade, watching and waiting quietly for new orders. When July, 17, 1957 rolled around she decided to venture out fot a hunt. She had taken to one of the empty plains that littered the area around Hylo. They were often practice bombing sites for the military. Jackeasa relished the challenge and loved trying to hunt while avoiding planes. This night she was not so lucky. Despite the fact that she had yet to change into her adult form, and therefore looked quite human, it was easy to tell she was not such on the heat scans. They managed to corner and capture her, locking her in a military base. She pretended she did not speak english, in hopes they would let her go. Sadly, this was not the case. Her cell was Cell 77, and her ward was an old man ironically named Jack Jackson. He said his parents had a sense of humor. Seven years passed through experiments, torture and terrible mistreatment. They managed to get her to speak, but she never gave them any information. She finally escaped when she awoke one light to find her ward unlocking her cell door, muttering to himself. He let her free and they locked glances. When he asked her name she simply stated herself as "Seven Jacks", and disappeared into the night. She laid low for the next half-century, not wanting to deal with the torment again. As new residents started to trickle into Hylo from all corners of the globe, she began to feel she wasn't so alone. Personality and Behavior Seven is constantly cheery, alive and upbeat. Everything causes her to smile, and a wide grin is her most common expression. Almost nothing frightens her, and if it does, she just grins at the fear. It's hard to get her actually scared or unhappy as psychotic joy seems to pour from her every orfice. When she is sad or afraid, though, she tends to go into some sort of self-exile, hiding within her tree-home until it goes away. This also happens when she experiences loss or grief, often blaming herself for it. Her culture has trained her that love is meant for one persona and one only, making her monogamous. As her species lays eggs, she is asexual, but this does not diminish her love for the person. Flirting with her while she is in a relationship can cause serious bodily harm. Kissing is generally a platonic gesture for her kind, although she's learned the significance of a kiss to humans. Seven is psychologically unstable, due to both her specie's vulnerability to mental illness and to her age. She's shown signs of being schizophrenic, bipolar and ADHD, although she will repeatedly deny this. It is difficult for her to tell reality from fantasy, which causes her to act very strange from time to time. She also has some sadistic traits as she enjoys watching people suffer, though obviously not her friends. Her morals are very loose and flexible, and she often laughs at the idea of doing something 'just out of the kindness of their heart'. One of the first things she'll ask is 'What's the catch?'. Despite her lack of morals, she still believes in a fair fight, often giving a weapon to an unarmed opponent or refusing to use her powers if they lack them. If they cheat, however, she isn't afraid to go all-out on them. Powers and Abilities Seven is a very powerful creature, with a multitude of psychic abilities. Among them are telekinesis, telepathy, mind control and teleportation. Mostly she doesn't use most of these powers, save for teleportation. In a fight, she will still refuse to do so unless her opponent has similar powers. Powers, aside, her fighting skills are more developed for ranged than close combat. In close combat, she is rather weak. Despite her flexibility and agility, she mainly relies on her highly acidic blood to deter her opponent. Her blood, which is a deep ultramarine colour, is extremely corrosive and poisonous.